Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool for carrying out machining on a workpiece using a tool.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-185748 discloses a method of restarting a machine tool. To provide a brief description thereof, in such a restarting method for a machine tool, the progress of machining a workpiece is managed by way of a simple command which is added to a machining program. In addition, at a time of restarting the machine tool after a power failure in the midst of machining, on the basis of management information, a control is automatically jumped to a certain position in the machining program to be jumped to when restarting of the machining program is carried out.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 04-237301 discloses a control device for an automatic processing facility at the time of a power failure or service interruption. To provide a brief description thereof, when a power failure is detected, the control device of the automatic processing facility switches to a backup power supply, and stops operation of the machine tool and a transfer device in a preparatory or standby state for automatic operation thereof, so that machining can be resumed when the power failure is resolved.